


I'll be waiting

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Exes to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office, Office Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehwan is transferred to Taekwoon's department. Taekwoon thinks that he's forgotten him but his stand is compromised when he realizes that his heart still flutters whenever he looks at Jaehwan.





	I'll be waiting

“Do you miss him? It’s been two years.” Wonshik said into the phone and Taekwoon was on the other side of the line, trying his best not to listen to his words. His words will always just remind him of the past and everything that they used to have. Wonshik sighed on the other side of the line. “I’m sorry I have to do this. He’s being transferred to your department.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes don’t widen. He doesn’t exclaim that he doesn’t want to see him ever again. Instead, Taekwoon’s eyes wavered around aimlessly, as if something else would help him think clearly. As if he couldn’t figure out his feelings. “Oh.”

 

“Just ‘oh’?” Wonshik replied on the other side of the line. “Listen, I’m going to have to ask you for this favor. Don’t treat him differently from the rest of the workers. Don’t increase or decrease his workload. I’m going to have to ask you to keep your relationship away from the workplace, this is strictly business-only. We don’t want-”

 

“You could go on and on for days,” Taekwoon interrupted. “Well, I’m just concerned-”

 

“I get it. I’ll just pretend that he’s a new intern. I won’t remember what we happened between us.” Taekwoon replied flatly, his mind mainly focused on the ways he was going to keep himself together if he ever saw him again. “Thank you,” Wonshik lets out a huge sigh of relief on the other side of the line. “He’s a good worker.”

 

When Taekwoon hung up it was a time late at night; the time where his mind lingered and all his memories came flooding back. He gave in to the thoughts. It’s been two years since Jaehwan left him. It’s been two years since Taekwoon’s been missing him.

 

It’s not that he had hurt Taekwoon so badly that he could never be forgiven – but Taekwoon still didn’t understand, after all these years, why he had left him. Taekwoon didn’t understand what he did; nothing. Jaehwan had left him for nothing. He left him in the cold, alone, knowing that Taekwoon was one to fall hard and take a long time to heal, for nothing. And Taekwoon fell hard for him, the hardest he’s ever fallen.

 

He watched, and he never said a word about it. He let it happen. Jaehwan was nothing but an innocent bystander. No, not innocent. He left Taekwoon fallen. He broke his heart. It hasn’t healed. It will never heal.

 

But it wasn’t his fault. Taekwoon couldn’t understand himself.

 

-

 

“We have a new employee joining our department today,” the dreaded announcement exited Wonshik’s mouth and Taekwoon stared at the floor, not the faces of his anticipating employees, and definitely not the face of the man that broke his heart years ago. He’s probably forgotten. He doesn’t take anything seriously.

 

“His name is Lee Jaehwan. He’s been transferred here from the marketing team.” Wonshik announced, and he could roughly hear his footsteps approaching in three, two, one. Taekwoon didn’t dare to look up so he just stared at his nails. “Your boss is Jung Taekwoon,” Wonshik would be motioning to him any time soon. Taekwoon glanced up for a second at the man that he once knew.

 

There he was, looking completely fine. And holding a hand out. How ironic. “Welcome to the human resource department.”

 

He never thought that their hands would reconcile again – the last time he had seen Jaehwan was their farewell. But his hand was stuck out, waiting for Taekwoon’s. Their hands were meeting again. Taekwoon grabbed his hand for a brief second, firmly, before letting go, letting Jaehwan’s hand fall back to his own side. It was cold and lifeless. The department clapped. “Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon called out. “Yes?”

 

“Bring him around. Show him to his desk.” Taekwoon instructed before taking his leave. For he was always cold and stoic, nobody was left surprised and work returned to the usual.

 

It’s unfair how little their breakup seemed to affect Jaehwan. It made Taekwoon mad that he could look perfectly fine, and act as if they were complete strangers.

 

-

 

Taekwoon wanted to kill Wonshik. Out of all the departments he could’ve transferred Jaehwan to, he chose Taekwoon’s. “It’s because he’s good at it,” Wonshik defended himself. Taekwoon would scoff. Whatever.

 

Because Jaehwan was knocking on his door at that very moment - Taekwoon glanced at him for a second before looking back down at his laptop. He cleared his throat – “Come in.” Jaehwan opened the door slowly and gently, files in his arm moving. “These are the completed assignments,” Jaehwan stated, and Taekwoon froze. It’s been a long time since he’s last heard that voice. Even longer since he’d talk in that cold, serious tone. They were always casual with each other.

 

Taekwoon shook his head. This is business. “Leave it on my desk.” He doesn’t look up. Doesn’t say bye. Jaehwan placed the green folders on his desk and Taekwoon could see his hands trembling slightly. “They- they asked me to bring the coffee in for you. I’ll just… place it here.” Jaehwan said so quietly that it sounded like a whimper. Part of Taekwoon wanted to him to talk like he usually did but the other wished that he wouldn’t get comfortable. If he gets comfortable again, Taekwoon would be vulnerable.

 

Jaehwan turned to leave, his heavy footsteps echoing in the silent room. His silhouette, his back, they just looked so lonely and defeated. Good, because that’s how he made Taekwoon feel.

 

Taekwoon mindlessly took a sip of the coffee that his employees would usually make for him, and he frowned. They never got the proportions right, but they did this time. Assuming that Jaehwan had brought the files and the coffee in it wouldn’t be a surprise that he had made it – Jaehwan knew how Taekwoon liked his coffee. After he was struck for a while, he realized something. Why would he make it for him if he didn’t care?

 

It tasted just like how he would’ve made it for Taekwoon in the past, disgustingly sweet but not to the level that it gives Taekwoon a headache, one and a quarter of a packet of sugar.

 

Taekwoon’s heart fluttered but he wasn’t happy. He wasn’t happy that he still had feelings for Jaehwan. And he wasn’t happy that they seemed to still be growing. He hated himself for finding hope in all these little things though they probably meant nothing to Jaehwan.

 

-

 

Lee Jaehwan started to be the one that brought the folders and announcements to Taekwoon’s office, and he was also starting to get more and more comfortable, he was now talking with a clear and strong voice rather than weak and strangled. It seemed as if he had assigned himself to that role, to which Taekwoon could not oppose or it would look like he had something against Jaehwan to the others (which wasn’t wrong). So Taekwoon just reads his papers and ignores him. He would occasionally give a grunt of acknowledgement.

 

When Lee Jaehwan came in that day, Taekwoon wasn’t working but listening to music with his earpieces, his eyes open while his head was buried in his arms. Taekwoon stared into the brown wood of the table, breathing slowly and calmly, not noticing that Jaehwan had already entered the room and was walking towards his table – Taekwoon still doesn’t budge an inch. He’d rather the other think that he’s asleep than try to engage in another conversation with him.

 

Taekwoon could clearly hear every one of Jaehwan’s footsteps as he inched closer and closer, before he placed the folders by Taekwoon’s head and lets out a little sigh. Taekwoon’s faint music accompanied Jaehwan’s breathing and he could feel his heart speeding up, just like the way it did before. He resisted every urge to move and left his head buried in his arms. Jaehwan’s hand hovered above his head.

 

Jaehwan’s hand slowly lowered down to stroke Taekwoon’s hair very lightly, and it tickled. Taekwoon couldn’t squirm. Jaehwan lets out another sigh, his hand more daring now that he thought Taekwoon was asleep. “I miss you,” he mumbled under his breath. Taekwoon’s eyes widen. His heart was about to explode, from fear, from anticipation, from excitement. Jaehwan ruffled his hair the same way he did before. “You need a haircut,” he scoffed to himself before drawing his hand back.

 

Taekwoon could now hear Jaehwan’s footsteps getting more and more distant, before the door clicked shut. Taekwoon lifted his head quickly, as if he’d been underwater for two whole minutes and desperately needed to come up for air. Overwhelmed, he downed the coffee that had been placed on his table, not caring that he was scalding his tongue. He said that he missed Taekwoon.

 

Jaehwan misses Taekwoon.

 

This sounded like such a good thing before Taekwoon realized what the consequences were. Let’s say, if they were to get back together, they’d have to fix their separation of two years and make up for it. On top of that, something might happen again and they might have to leave each other again. Leaving him once broke Taekwoon, and he wasn’t going to do it again. He wasn’t ready to get hurt again.

 

No, he wasn’t going to let Jaehwan touch his hair nor speak to him casually again. He wasn’t going to fall back or fall even harder into Jaehwan. He chose to save himself from the inevitable breakup or the inevitable rejection from Jaehwan. Though Jaehwan might miss him, he never said that he wanted him back.

 

There are set boundaries in their relationship for they are nothing but boss and employee.

 

-

 

“I have arranged the meeting at four today,” Jaehwan recited from his schedule and Taekwoon nodded. “Okay. How many people would be attending?”

 

Jaehwan cleared his throat, “just us from the department.”

 

“Alright. Prepare the materials for the proposal. All we need to do is announce our plans and decide on how we’re supposed to carry them out.” Taekwoon replied flatly. “Yes, sir,” Jaehwan replied firmly. Jaehwan’s eyes lingered around the room for a moment and Taekwoon tried to use his eyes to motion to the other to exit his office but he stayed put, eyes seemingly curious about everything.

 

“You… you still keep that?” Jaehwan pointed to the frame on Taekwoon’s table amusedly. _He dropped the honorifics._ Taekwoon glanced down at the frame which contained a little doodle that Jaehwan had drew for him previously. It was probably a meaningless piece of paper to Jaehwan, and Taekwoon hated himself for being so sentimental. He hated himself for remembering and longing for the other.

 

Taekwoon gulped before looking back at Jaehwan whose eyes seemed to be sparkling. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to throw it out.”

 

“Oh.” The gleam in Jaehwan’s eyes disappeared and he blinked twice. “Okay. I’ll see you at the meeting, sir.”

 

Did Taekwoon say something wrong? Was that not a normal thing to say to someone that you’ve broken up with?

 

When the clock hit three-fifty and his alarm rang, Taekwoon slipped his phone into his pocket and put on his blazer, making his way out of his office to move to the meeting room.

 

Taekwoon had barely turn down the hallway when his body collided with another, knocking him to the floor. “I’m sorry,” Taekwoon scurried to pick up the files that have been dropped by the other and scattered around the hallway before looking up at the other – he was too embarrassed to look up at them. “I’m sorry,” Taekwoon apologized. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why are you being so polite to me?” Wonshik’s low and slurry voice was a huge contrast to the voice that he had expected to hear. He expected to hear something more piercing and… maybe he was still thinking of Jaehwan. Taekwoon gathered the files and shoved them towards Wonshik. “Because I didn’t know that it was you.”

 

“What, were you hoping that I was someone else?” Wonshik teased and Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “Move away. I have a meeting to attend to.”

 

“You know, I just had a talk with Jaehwan. He said that things are going better than he had expected. Are we going to witness your reconciliation soon?” Wonshik blurted out mindlessly and Taekwoon resisted the urge to hit him in the head with a folder – they were in an office, a professional environment. “Can I just talk to you some other time?” Taekwoon pretended to be in a rush, checking his watch with a tense face.

 

“Get going, then. We can go out for coffee someday.” Wonshik replied, and Taekwoon gave one last nod of acknowledgment before entering the room that he had meant to in the first place. The tables were occupied, except for the one at the very end of the table, which was his. The employees stared eagerly, but the expressions on their faces were in fact, not real. How would you get a promotion if you glare at your boss?

 

Taekwoon hated meetings because all the attention was on him, but he got through this one like every other one. It’s not easy being a boss, and Taekwoon had to push himself to adapt to this when he had first been promoted. He’s a lot better now, so that was a good thing. He said what he had to say, made sure that he didn’t make any eye contact with Jaehwan which might have caused him to stutter, and the employees started to leave one by one.

 

Except one, which lingered for a while more before leaving, while Taekwoon was cleaning the whiteboard. “Let me do that,” Jaehwan said. Taekwoon shook his head. “It’s okay. You should go and take a coffee break or something.”

 

“I’ll do that,” Jaehwan said, more forcefully this time. Taekwoon had no choice but to give in, watching the other as he erased the words on the board with some sort of fury in his eyes. “Your speaking has improved a lot,” Jaehwan commented, which left a pang in Taekwoon’s heart. When he had met Jaehwan years ago, he was unconfident and could barely speak more than two words.

 

It was funny how much he had changed since he left Jaehwan – and it also reminded him of how they were no longer together, and how they were nothing but boss and employee. A switched in Taekwoon’s head was turned on and he cleared his throat. “No speaking informally in the office.” He stated coldly, turning his back from Jaehwan and preparing to leave the room. Jaehwan puts the duster in the basket next to the whiteboard. “Can we-”

 

He could barely continue after Taekwoon had pushed the heavy glass doors open and left him standing in the meeting room alone, like an idiot.

 

-

 

“Any news?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from his coffee and Taekwoon shrugged. “Not much. Work has been smooth.”

 

“Promotion season is coming,” Wonshik chuckled. “I know we aren’t supposed to be discussing about work during our weekend break but you should give the better ones in your team promotions. Or bonuses.”

 

Taekwoon sighed. “That’s the hardest part of my job. Making everyone hate me.”

 

Wonshik chuckled again. “I’ve observed that Jaehwan has been pretty useful?”

 

“He has,” Taekwoon admitted. “Don’t make him my secretary or something. I don’t need one.”

 

“I never said I was going to do that,” Wonshik held his arms up in defense. I just think that he should have a pay raise; what do you think?”

 

“Sure,” Taekwoon replied mindlessly. Sometimes Wonshik just couldn’t get a hint. He couldn’t get the hint that the last thing Taekwoon wanted to talk about now was Jaehwan.”

 

“Do you still get reminded of the past when you talk to him or see him?” Wonshik questioned and Taekwoon narrowed his eyes. “Well, I might now that you keep mentioning the past to me. Can we just act like he’s just another employee? It’s making me want to treat him differently, when you keep reminding me of us.”

 

“Ah, my bad. I’m sorry,” Wonshik apologized, and this time Taekwoon waved it away. “Maybe it’s me that’s been thinking about him.”

 

“Wonshik, I… I think I still have feelings for him.” Taekwoon confessed, his eyes wavering to the floor, ashamed of whatever Wonshik’s reaction might be. They sat in silence for what felt like a whole decade before Wonshik spoke up again. “He might still have feelings for you too.” Wonshik replied unconfidently.

 

“Wonshik, how do I make them stop?” Taekwoon asked again, a frown plastered on his face. “Your feelings?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow. “I can’t control them, they’re yours. But maybe you should just be true to yourself this time.”

 

-

 

_There are several steps in a relationship which will be passed depending on when we’re ready. First, getting to know each other. Second, realizing that your feelings are true. Third, confessing. Fourth, realizing how strong both your feelings are; you fall in, and you can’t fall out. If he’s right for you. The optional fifth step, doubting your worth. Doubting if you’re good enough for him._

_Taekwoon didn’t choose to go through the fifth step, but realizing how awkward it must be for Jaehwan whenever people asked why his boyfriend didn’t speak, how there were so many other people in the world that may be better suited for Jaehwan, made Taekwoon doubt himself. Then he started to doubt Jaehwan, growing more and more paranoid day by day._

_What if he’s cheating on me? What if he doesn’t love me anymore? The dreaded questions that would run through Taekwoon’s head every day, questioning his worth, capitalizing on his insecurity and adding to his fear, his social fear, all the fear he’s had in his life, his fear of people leaving, and it consumes him, consuming him entirely, till he can’t breathe but he can’t go up for air but there’s nothing that he can do. He’s helpless and drowning in his own thoughts._

_He decided if Jaehwan did decide to leave him one day, it would be quick and simple. Just a sentence, I don’t love you anymore, I don’t love you like I did yesterday, if Jaehwan would even turn his back to say the sentence, or stomp out the door angrily, the door that Taekwoon was terrified of._

_He disengaged himself. Separated himself. But he didn’t want to be the one to say the words._

_That being said, if Jaehwan were to leave one day, Taekwoon wouldn’t even try to make him stay. Jaehwan should find a better person. He should find someone that could cater to his needs completely. He should find someone that loved him more than Taekwoon did. That was a selfless act._

_And one day, he was finally driven out. He was driven out by Taekwoon. Taekwoon could still remember the day vividly, a deep, disappointed sigh, Jaehwan standing up while Taekwoon remained seated by the table with his head bowed down, and his footsteps fading._

_“I don’t love you anymore.”_

_And Taekwoon remembered the countless tears he had lost._

-

 

I’m sorry that I made you say the words. But I’m not sorry for leaving you.

 

-

 

Taekwoon felt worse than usual that day. He could barely catch any sleep the night before and he entered the office looking like an angry mess, employees trying to avoid him respectfully as he glared his way to the office and left his earpieces in his ears, not having to greet anyone. He pulled his coat off and buried his head in his hands, slapping his own face lightly. It was still early. Maybe he should wash his face to feel better.

 

Taekwoon made his way outside again, quickening his pace so that he could get back to work as quickly as possible. He cupped his hands and collected the icy cold water from the tap, splashing it on his face roughly. He looked into the mirror, at the mess that he looked like. Taekwoon frowned harder when he heard a sob coming from behind one of the cubicle doors, but it softened when he realized that he knew that sob. It was the same sob that Jaehwan had let out when they watched a movie together.

 

Taekwoon stayed a little longer, till the sobs turned into sniffs. He left his hands in the running water until they became wrinkled and they looked like prunes. The sniffing didn’t stop but the door swung open and Jaehwan’s eyes were red and watering. It pained Taekwoon that he could still feel something twitch in his heart, seeing Jaehwan that way. He wanted to give him a hug, a hug that would have been so easily given back then. But he couldn’t, so he dried his hands with a paper towel and doesn’t look at the other when he rinsed his hands and face.

 

Seeing him so vulnerable made Taekwoon want to cry too, and he hurried out of the washroom, making sure that Jaehwan couldn’t see the tears accumulating in his own eyes. Truth is, there’s a lump forming of the back of his throat and there was an urge to cry out for help.

 

“Taekwoon!”

 

Taekwoon sighed loudly, knowing exactly who was calling his name. He didn’t want to have to talk to Wonshik at that moment. He swallowed his need to cry. “Can you give me a moment? I can see you later.” Taekwoon insisted, walking past Wonshik as quickly as he could. Avoiding the gazes of his employees, Taekwoon dashed into his office and locked the door.

 

He then let the tears loose – it felt good to cry once in a while. Taekwoon disregarded the fact that he was at work, in his office, in a place where he was of high status. So what, he was locked in his own office. He cried for Jaehwan. He cried because he still felt something heavy in his heart when he saw Jaehwan crying. He cried because of how pathetic he was when he made Jaehwan leave him. He cried because everything is flooding back and he never expected it to. He cried because everything was catching him off-guard.

 

He cried because the figure outside was pacing around, and he wanted Jaehwan to hear him. He cried, because he wanted Jaehwan to know that Taekwoon still loved him.

 

-

 

“Thank you, boss.” Sanghyuk smiled genuinely when Taekwoon passed him an envelope containing his small bonus – though Taekwoon knew that Sanghyuk had been talking about him behind his back. Sanghyuk was still an efficient worker, and Taekwoon couldn’t deny it. He stood up and followed behind Sanghyuk as the younger made his way out of the room.

 

Taekwoon cleared his throat while Sanghyuk was making his way back to his desk. “Can someone help me to contact Hongbin? I need to give him his bonus as well. I’ll go to the lounge in the meantime.” Taekwoon announced. “On it,” a dull voice replied soullessly, picking up their telephone. Taekwoon exited the room and made his way to the lounge, slightly worried about giving Jaehwan his bonus later on as he would have to approach him one on one.

 

Taekwoon flung the doors of the lounge open to see two people huddled in a corner of the room, in which one happened to be their human resource manager, Wonshik, and the other, Taekwoon’s employee, Hongbin. Their lips separated as Taekwoon watched the two, astonished. “I…” Hongbin looked at the floor. “Don’t explain. Don’t even talk to me,” Taekwoon replied, turning his back to the two and taking a packet of crackers out from the cupboard.

 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Wonshik laughed, and Taekwoon glared. “Come on, don’t tell me you never did this with Jae-” Taekwoon’s eyes widened and Wonshik stopped mid-sentence, thank god. “I mean,” he cleared his throat. Hongbin stared confusedly but didn’t speak a word.

 

“Anyway, get back to what you were doing,” Taekwoon waved them off and ripped the packaging of the crackers. “Hongbin, I want you back in the office by the time I’m done here. I have to give you your promotion money.”

 

“Yes, boss.” Hongbin replied, scratching the back of his head, clearly unsure of what to do in a situation like this. “I’ll just… get going now,” Hongbin added, and Wonshik gave a grunt of agreement. Hongbin fled as quickly as he could and Wonshik slumped down on the couch next to Taekwoon. “Four months.” Wonshik stated flatly and Taekwoon frowned. “What are you saying?”

 

“We’ve been dating for four months.” Wonshik stated again. “I didn’t ask. Wait, you mean you guys started dating when Jaehwan transferred?” Taekwoon looked too interested for his own good. “Look, you’re mentioning him on your own accord now. Actually, we got together the day he transferred.” Wonshik fiddled with his fingers and make gestures with his hands.

 

“Good for you.” Taekwoon swallowed the last of his crackers and stood up. “Wait-” Wonshik held a hand out, disallowing Taekwoon to pass. “What do you want?”

 

“You should make up with Jaehwan.” Wonshik replied slowly, wary of what Taekwoon might do – he looked genuinely concerned. “Why should I?” Taekwoon clenched his fists, the wrapper in his hand crinkles. “Because he still likes you,” Wonshik continued. “But I don’t like him anymore.”

 

“Look, you guys can continue playing this stupid game and acting like 12 year olds or choose to be adults. You’re in an office, mind you, and you’re in your 20s!” Wonshik was giving a lecture. It was a little funny. “But I know that you’re hurting whenever you see him and so is he – so trust me, reach out to him. Reach out to him and he’d be so grateful.” He said.

 

Taekwoon sighed and checked his watch. “I need to pay my employees.”

 

He shoved Wonshik’s hand aside, threw his wrapper away, and went back to his office. Before leaving, he turned once more. “I don’t know how to.”

 

Taekwoon handed out more bonuses and received more thanks, it seemed as if his team had gotten used to him and realized that he wasn’t the mean boss that he seemed like. Taekwoon always needed time to warm up, but sometimes time’s the reason why things fall apart – he used time to drift away from Jaehwan and that led to their separation; it seemed natural, at least. And Taekwoon is resisting the urge to hit himself for thinking about Jaehwan again.

 

Jaehwan walked in that very moment which made things come to a halt – Taekwoon adjusted his posture and picked up the last envelope placed on the table. He stood up and handed the envelope to Jaehwan with both hands, and they trembled slightly. Hopefully Jaehwan didn’t notice. “Your bonus. Wonshik told me that you’ve been working really hard and he wanted to reward you-”

 

“Thank you,” Jaehwan interrupted. “What?”

 

“You’re not talking about Wonshik. You’re talking about yourself. You think I’ve been working hard,” Jaehwan laughed lightly and Taekwoon felt as if he was being fooled. “What?” He repeated. “I never said that.”

 

“I know your ways, and I know what you mean. Thank you for this.” Jaehwan held the envelope to his face. “If we’ve broken up, we should break up properly. You’re not supposed to remember or mention the things that I did.” Taekwoon looked at the floor, it was unfair how Jaehwan could bring up these things so easily. “You’re making it hard for me to get over you.”

 

“You haven’t gotten over me after all these years?” Jaehwan raised an eyebrow amusedly and Taekwoon felt like he was being laughed at. He glared. “We’re in the office.”

 

“But what if I said the same thing back to you? That I’m not over you?” Jaehwan challenged. “Can you please talk formally – wait, what?” Taekwoon stopped mid-sentence, finally processing what Jaehwan was saying. Taekwoon couldn’t ask Jaehwan why he left because he knew that it was his own fault. “I don’t want to talk formally. I still want to be with you,” Jaehwan slid his envelope in his pocket and slowly approached Taekwoon.

 

“You don’t like me anymore?” His footsteps echoed and he lowers his voice. That always made Taekwoon shudder. “I never said that.”

 

“Can we talk it out?” Jaehwan asked seriously. “I don’t think we ended coherently.”

 

He looked at the ground nervously as a thousand thoughts raced through Taekwoon’s mind – he knew what he wanted to do at that moment though he didn’t know it was right. Daringly, unlike his usual self, he placed his hand under Jaehwan’s short chin and diverted the other’s eyes to his own. Slowly but surely, they were getting closer and he already knew where this was going – he let it happen, closing his eyes and waiting for the other.

 

“What are you doing?” Jaehwan mumbled, clearly unsure if he wanted this or not. “I don’t know.”

 

He moved forward since Jaehwan stood frozen to the ground, and gets exactly what he expected, nothing special. He pressed his lips against Jaehwan’s, not deepening it. When their lips touched it felt like nothing but skin on skin – but something’s different. Jaehwan’s not moving but something’s different, Taekwoon could tell, even with the worst of kisses and he pulled away. He pulled away and Jaehwan swallowed tensely.

 

Something in Taekwoon twitches. And everything came flooding back, everything –

 

He repositioned his hands to rest on Jaehwan’s shoulders, and the other moved, willingly this time, towards Taekwoon with his head titled slightly, and their lips hover over each other, looking for a way to fit like lock and key. In all familiarity, Taekwoon knew when to press down and proceeded to press his lips against Jaehwan’s, moving forward to press against the other, reducing their distance with their eyes closed.

 

Jaehwan’s hands moved to wrap around Taekwoon’s waist. They fit as well, and Taekwoon felt the adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream – he hasn’t felt so alive in a while, so energized. Jaehwan’s lips, Taekwoon had to add, were the softest, just like he had remembered them, the lips that he had missed so dearly. And Jaehwan is controlling, god, he’s controlling, his tongue forcefully sweeping over Taekwoon’s lower lip to deepen the kiss, and Taekwoon doesn’t object.

 

Taekwoon’s hands moved to the back of Jaehwan’s neck where his fingers played with his short hair, tugging on it gently, because he could. Jaehwan’s hands tightened around his waist which caused a hitch in Taekwoon’s breathing, he considered pulling away for a second but this was too good to be true. A sudden wave of nostalgia washed over Taekwoon.

 

Then there were three knocks on the door, and a thin voice going, “hello”. Taekwoon pulled back roughly, separating Jaehwan’s arms from his waist and his from Jaehwan’s neck, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouths before it broke off – Taekwoon wiped his lips on the back of his sleeve and cleared his throat. “Come in,” he called out, and the door was pushed open by Lee Hongbin.

 

“Reports, boss. Jaehwan wasn’t outside so I had to bring them in… But he’s here…” Hongbin’s voice trailed off upon seeing Jaehwan in the office, smiling sheepishly at him. “I was giving him his bonus,” Taekwoon explained and Hongbin raised an eyebrow. “For ten whole minutes?”

 

Do employees question their bosses nowadays? Taekwoon glared at Hongbin who was putting the documents down on his desk before turning to Jaehwan. “You can get going now,” he said, and Jaehwan pointed at himself as if in disbelief. “Me?”

 

Taekwoon nodded his head and Jaehwan left, clearly dazed and confused while Hongbin continued to look at Taekwoon suspiciously. Taekwoon gulped. “Anyway, thank you for the raise, boss.” Hongbin said as he left the room, a somewhat smug smirk plastered on his face. “What’s with that look?” Taekwoon questioned, an eyebrow raised, but Hongbin just shrugged.

 

It took Taekwoon a few more minute to process what had just happened. Once he did, he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry or smile or pull all his hair out. Fun.

 

-

 

He couldn’t just go to Wonshik and tell him that he had just kissed Jaehwan, it was absurd, completely ridiculous, but Taekwoon lets it spill anyway and for some reason, Wonshik didn’t look surprised. “Hongbin told me something was happening,” Wonshik chuckled and Taekwoon threatened to pull out all of Hongbin’s hair the next time he saw him. “Don’t do that, he’s my boyfriend.”

 

“You’ve got a busybody for a boyfriend,” Taekwoon glared and Wonshik rolled his eyes. “You’re rolling your eyes at me!”

 

“You sound happy,” Wonshik replied, completely disregarding Taekwoon’s earlier words. “So, he still has feelings for you, huh? Have you guys talked it out?”

 

“We could’ve, but your boyfriend barged in on us.” Taekwoon replied bitterly. “You guys should find the time alone to talk it out, you know.” Wonshik took a sip of his drink and Taekwoon hated the fact that Wonshik gave excellent dating advice. He hated how he was clueless compared to Wonshik. “You should talk to him soon. Cha Hakyeon has been flirting with him.”

 

Taekwoon clenched his fists. “You say that like you expect me to be surprised. Cha Hakyeon flirts with everyone.”

 

“That’s true,” Wonshik agreed, folding his arms. “I don’t think Jaehwan would be that easily swayed by him,” Taekwoon replied firmly and Wonshik shrugged again. “Well, if that’s what you think. I personally think that you should reach out to him as soon as possible.”

 

“I don’t know how to,” Taekwoon replied, twiddling his thumbs around the handle of his coffee cup. “I have a plan – we could make him work overtime. He’s been really eager to work overtime, I realized recently. One of the few reasons why I suspected that he still likes you. Another’s because he kept that stupid dog you drew for him in his wallet.” Wonshik blurted out. “It’s so ugly. But he still keeps it.”

 

“You mean you knew all of that but you didn’t tell me?” Taekwoon frowned. “In my own defence,” Wonshik started, “you were the one that told me to stop talking about Jaehwan. So I did.”

 

“You fucker. You could’ve helped me,” Taekwoon sighed. “I mean, thank you anyway. You listened to my words. But you could’ve fucking told me sooner-”

 

“Jung Taekwoon, you’re one of the most confusing people I’ve ever met, you know that?” Wonshik laughed gleefully. It was a genuine laugh that made Taekwoon smile, the corners of his mouth slowly twitching upwards. This is the first time he’s felt happy in a long time, maybe even two years.

 

It occurred to him that he had been missing Jaehwan this entire time. Taekwoon sighs a happy sigh, a sigh of relief, a sigh of rejuvenation. Things were going well.

 

-

 

“Hello, boss.” This time it wasn’t Jaehwan but instead, Cha Hakyeon who was dropping the folders off at Taekwoon’s desk. Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Jaehwan?” Taekwoon asked and Cha Hakyeon frowned. “What do you mean, ‘where’s Jaehwan’? He’s working. Sir.” Hakyeon added very abruptly, putting Taekwoon’s coffee down after the files. “I made this,” Hakyeon stated and Taekwoon nodded mindlessly, eyes trailing off to the outside of his office where Jaehwan could possibly be.

 

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon muttered but Hakyeon seemed to have heard anyway. He drew his head in, intrigued, and smiled. “Yes?”

 

“Has Jaehwan said anything about me? Because… I think you know what happened between the two of us.” Taekwoon replied. Hakyeon let out a sigh. “You’ve finally overcome that, right? I can’t believe you avoided me for two whole years because of that.”

 

“Actually, I avoided you because of that one night I got really drunk.” Taekwoon retorted and Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “I should be the one avoiding you – you puked everywhere. You know I’m scared.”

 

“Sorry.” Taekwoon mumbled. “And you kept apologizing.”

 

“By the way, Jaehwan hasn’t said anything about you. Why? Do you want to get back together with him? I heard you do, from Wonshik. I could help you get information from him if you need it.” Hakyeon seemed enthusiastic in contrast to Taekwoon who simply shrugged. Hakyeon always found it fun to be the one that helps to solve problems. “Okay. Just let me know if he says anything mildly suspicious. You don’t really have to pry, though.”

 

“Of course I will,” Hakyeon replied. “By the way, we’re working overtime today. Jaehwan and I, I mean. He’s all yours.” Hakyeon shot him a wink and began to exit the room. “Wait.” Taekwoon frowned. “You mean, Wonshik told you all of this?” Hakyeon’s eyes widened and he shook his head unconvincingly before turning his back and leaving. “Pretend I said nothing!” He exclaimed.

 

Taekwoon gulped down the coffee but spat it out immediately – there was too much sugar in it, and he was used to the coffees that Jaehwan made for him.

 

The day passed quickly because Taekwoon didn’t want it to – he wanted it to pass slowly so that he could think of what to say to Jaehwan. But soon, his other employees were getting off work and Jaehwan was not budging at all from his seat. He only moved to adjust his glasses when they were falling off his nose. He was extremely focused, more so than usual.

 

Hakyeon glanced over occasionally while typing on his computer, often sending signs to Taekwoon who tried his best to ignore them – finally, when Hakyeon announced that he was going to get going first, Taekwoon stood up from his chair to wave the other goodbye. Jaehwan gave a half-hearted wave and adjusted his glasses again. “Boss, if Hakyeon can leave, can I leave soon too?”

 

Taekwoon cleared his throat. “No.”

 

Jaehwan scoffed. “Why? Is it because you hate me for breaking up with you?”

 

“I never said that.” Taekwoon said quietly. He wasn’t good with direct confrontation. “Then why? Why did you treat me differently from everyone else? Why did you give me such a huge bonus? Why the fuck did you kiss me?” Jaehwan stood up aggressively to face Taekwoon, knocking his chair over. Taekwoon took a step back, his hands trembling. “It wasn’t supposed… t-to look like that.”

 

“Why the fuck are you acting like we’re still together? Are you trying to use guilt against me for leaving you?” Jaehwan demanded for answers and there was a sudden turn in Taekwoon’s head. “I never said anything like that.” Taekwoon replied coldly. “Do you know how much it hurt me too?”

 

Jaehwan scowled. “What do you mean, ‘do you know how much it hurt me’? You’re the one that basically drove me away till the point that I felt as if I wasn’t good enough for you, so I left you, but now you’re back in my life, and things aren’t going well because I still have feelings for you? Do you know how difficult it was for me to leave you? I’ve been doing a fucking great job getting over you, mind you.” He shouted.

 

“Did you think I wanted this to happen? I never wanted to see you again because I didn’t want to remember everything we had together.” Taekwoon’s eyes were tearing by then and he sighed loudly. “No, of course not, because you already hate me.” Jaehwan insisted. “You hate me so much that you’ve decided to be kind to me out of spite but guess what, Taekwoon. It’s fucking working because I still have feelings for you. There. Fuck you.”

 

“No-” Taekwoon started but was interrupted by Jaehwan again. “No, no more words. I’m telling you now that you’ve done a thorough job ruining my life – I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget you now-”

 

Taekwoon lunged forward dramatically to place his lips on the other’s roughly, and Jaehwan doesn’t resist. Taekwoon crashed his lips into Jaehwan’s, their foreheads bumping. The other responded back enthusiastically and eagerly, and the mess in Taekwoon’s head was slowly building up. He didn’t really know what he was doing. He pressed his mouth harder against the other’s, forehead bumping into his glasses. Jaehwan broke the kiss off, taking off his glasses and shoving them aside. “Why did you do that?”

 

“To shut you up,” Taekwoon moved forward and pressed his lips against Jaehwan’s again, his hands roaming freely around the other’s back while Jaehwan moved his mouth twice as quickly as the first time, sucking at Taekwoon’s bottom lip eagerly. Jaehwan’s hand moved from the back of Taekwoon’s neck to tug on Taekwoon’s hair, causing a hitch in Taekwoon’s breathing, and _oh god._

Jaehwan takes control this time, pushing Taekwoon towards a wall, looking up at the security cameras around before frowning. Taekwoon’s hands were still wrapped around his waist. “The security cameras in my room are turned off,” Taekwoon whispered instead of spoke out of surprised. Jaehwan pushed the door open as well as pushed Taekwoon into the room, slamming the door shut and shoving Taekwoon onto the back of the door, creating a loud thump and a wince from Taekwoon.

 

“Sorry,” Jaehwan mumbled before reconnecting his lips with Taekwoon’s – it was getting more and more dangerous with every second, Taekwoon’s hands were on his arms, then his waist. Jaehwan’s shirt was extremely crumpled and Taekwoon’s hands managed to sneak under them. The other shivered and gave Taekwoon the pleasure of knowing that he was having an effect on Jaehwan.

 

Soon, Jaehwan’s lips travelled lower to suck marks onto his jaw and neck, his hands clumsily unbuttoning the top two buttons of Taekwoon’s shirt. Taekwoon writhed under the other as he continued to suck bruises onto his neck, his own hands exploring every single inch of Jaehwan under his shirt. Jaehwan pressed his entire body against Taekwoon’s, letting out a yelp while Taekwoon let out a unexpected moan, feeling the bulge in his pants growing.

 

Jaehwan smirked. “You sure?”

 

“You’re going to be the fucking death of me, you know that?” Taekwoon glared, pulling the other towards him, letting his hands move lower and lower while Jaehwan shuddered to himself. “I missed you,” Taekwoon mumbled as Jaehwan was hastily removing his belt, shoving his hand into Taekwoon’s pants. “You just- don’t let me rest.”

 

Jaehwan’s slender fingers held on to the waistband while he continued to trail kisses down Taekwoon’s abdomen. Taekwoon used his free hand to grasp against the wall because he was getting dizzy. Jaehwan pulled down his underwear to his knees and Taekwoon hissed as his member came into contact with the air. “What do you want me to do?” Jaehwan got on his knees and glanced upwards at Taekwoon, his eyes glinting, observing every inch of his body.

 

“Just,” Taekwoon clenched his fists. “Do it however you want.”

 

“You’re letting me take control?” Jaehwan scoffed. Jaehwan wrapped his fingers around him and started with a slow rhythm, Taekwoon had to stop himself from glacing down at the other else he might’ve just lost it there and then – he hummed softly, trying to keep his mouth shut. The thrill of doing it somewhere where they weren’t supposed to outweigh the possibilities of getting found out and eventually fired.

 

Taekwoon’s lips parted and he let out a slightly louder groan as Jaehwan’s hand sped up and he ran a finger over the tip of his cock once. “Your knees get so weak for me,” Jaehwan snickered, not breaking eye contact with Taekwoon, making sure that the other was watching him while he slowly, with an exaggerated movement of his mouth, puts his lips over the tip of Taekwoon’s dick.

 

He wasn’t going to lose it this early in – it had barely been ten minutes. Taekwoon decided that he wasn’t going to look down at the other. “Do you still love me?” Jaehwan’s lips had separated from his cock. Taekwoon took a small glance at the other, on his knees with his eyes opened wide. “Look at me.” Jaehwan continued breathily. “Watch me if you still love me, don’t look away.”

 

Taekwoon watched painfully as the other took in every inch of him, his hips jerking forward and arms flexing. Taekwoon shuddered but he didn’t dare to look away, Jaehwan staring at him dead in the eye as he did everything. Jaehwan’s half lidded eyes were looking back up at him, his eyelashes fluttering every time he blinked, his lips wrapped around the crown of Taekwoon’s dick. “Y-you’re s-so p-pretty,” Taekwoon managed to force out.

 

“Hmm?” Jaehwan hummed, causing Taekwoon to shudder and his knees to jerk violently. The other smiled, knowing that he had messed Taekwoon up – he swirled his tongue over the head of Taekwoon’s dick, humming occasionally, sending signals of pleasure up Taekwoon’s spine whenever he did that. Taekwoon could feel actual tears welling up in his eyes – it felt so good, and he hasn’t felt this good in a long time.

 

Jaehwan started to take in all of him, moving his hands to grab onto Taekwoon’s thighs, massaging them as his lips bobbed up and down with a certain rhythm. Taekwoon’s thighs flexed whenever he felt himself hit the back of Jaehwan’s throat, simply because it felt so good. Jaehwan was such a tease, for the entire time he refused to let Taekwoon look away.

 

Taekwoon jerks his head up unnaturally when Jaehwan forcefully pressed his tongue onto the underside of his shaft, an arm punching the door behind him loudly. Taekwoon was pretty sure it was about time his climax approached, biting his lips so as to avoid making more sounds. However, Jaehwan seemed to had more on his mind. He takes the elder’s dick out his mouth and stands up to face him. “W-what a-re you doing,” Taekwoon groaned, and the younger shrugged.

 

“I’m not going to do anything if you don’t look at me,” he replied, pressing his lips onto Taekwoon’s gently, Taekwoon too flustered to react, letting the younger’s tongue explore every area in his mouth. Taekwoon’s hands wandered to Jaehwan’s belt and he unbuckled it quickly, the other hand palming Jaehwan through his work pants where a visible bulge had formed. Taekwoon pulled the others’ pants down, revealing his cock pulling at his boxers, a wet spot at the front.

 

Jaehwan bit into his collarbone and Taekwoon winced, moving his other hand up to grab onto Jaehwan’s hair as he let the other bite harder and suck kisses onto his neck. The younger lets out a muffled moan as Taekwoon’s finger swiped where the head of Jaehwan’s cock was almost poking up from under the hem of his underwear. He pulled the younger’s boxers down with a swift motion, causing the other to shiver.

 

Taekwoon used his free hand to push Jaehwan closer to him, placing his hand on Jaehwan’s ass. They collided, and Jaehwan moaned into Taekwoon’s ear which causes the elder to inhale sharply. “Do you have lube?” Jaehwan asked softly and Taekwoon shook his head. “Ah, that’s a waste. We can do that n-next time,” Jaehwan sighed, obviously losing more of himself every moment. _Next time._

 

Jaehwan fell back onto his knees and took all of Taekwoon in again, with no hesitation – his earlier warning reminded Taekwoon to never break their eye contact, watching desperately as Jaehwan did sinful things with his tongue. He finally lost it when he hit the back of Jaehwan’s throat one last time, more forcefully than ever. Taekwoon’s hips jerked up violently when he felt the coiling sensation at the very bottom of his stomach and he lets out a loud yelp, coming down Jaehwan’s throat.

 

The younger swallowed loudly, wiping his mouth and looking up at Taekwoon with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, as if he was proud of himself for swallowing everything. Taekwoon panted as the other stood up, his legs slightly wobbly. “Suck me off,” Jaehwan demanded, and Taekwoon obliged, sinking to his knees in one clumsy motion as the younger grabbed his hair, pulling his head closer to his dick.

 

Taekwoon gagged as the younger thrust hard, hitting the back of his throat. Taekwoon pulled back choking. “Maybe I should just fuck your mouth so hard that you can’t boss people around.” Jaehwan snickered. “Fucking do it,” Taekwoon looked up at the other, his eyes dark.

 

Jaehwan pulled Taekwoon back onto his dick again, thrusting hard – Taekwoon relaxed his jaw, keeping his teeth from scraping against Jaehwan as he used him, moaning occasionally when the younger would tug roughly on his hair. Taekwoon moaned again, the vibrations travelling down Jaehwan’s dick. Jaehwan groaned, losing his rhythm, stuttering loudly as he came down Taekwoon’s throat.

 

Taekwoon swallowed, but there was so much that it dripped down the corners of his mouth as he slumped onto the floor, wrecked and tired. The younger kneels as well, after gaining his composure. He licked his own come from the sides of Taekwoon’s lips and presses his lips against the elder’s once more, Taekwoon responding tiredly and letting Jaehwan do all the work again. He was extremely worn out – as he got older, his stamina got weaker. And it _was_ kind of funny.

 

Taekwoon checked the time as the younger pulls his own pants back up as well as his, and it had already been a while – they really had to leave the office soon. He stood up tiredly, not saying a word. “So, uh... That was something,” Jaehwan muttered. “I don’t want to get up,” Taekwoon stated. “I don’t think you have to,” a sudden realization hit Jaehwan. “They’ve locked up.”

 

“What? It’s – oh.” Taekwoon looked at the clock once more, squinting this time. “Shit. What do we do?”

 

“We could just sleep here,” Jaehwan shrugged. “But are you not going to talk about what happened with us last time?” The younger asked and Taekwoon pursed his lips. “Can we lie down first?”

 

Taekwoon stayed as he was, and Jaehwan laid next to him, facing him, his eyes droopy and threatening to close. He let out a soft sigh. “Kind of funny, doing this after all of that,” Taekwoon laughed hoarsely. “Why did you leave me?” His throat tightened as he said the words and Jaehwan took in a deep, loud breath. “I thought we were over because you weren’t interested anymore. I thought you were cheating on me because you were getting distant.” He confessed, glancing down at Taekwoon’s lips and afraid to look the elder in the eye.

 

“I did it on purpose,” Taekwoon started. “I thought I wasn’t good enough for you and it’ll be better if you just left me.”

 

“It wasn’t, you know?” Jaehwan cut in. “I wasn’t… better. I missed you so much, it was crippling.”

 

“I missed you too…” Taekwoon’s voice trailed off at the end. “Can we… can we start over again?” Taekwoon swallowed hard, and Jaehwan finally looked him in the eyes again. “I thought you’d never ask,” he grinned, moving his hand to sweep Taekwoon’s hair that fell over his eyes. “You need a haircut.”

 

“I heard you the first time,” Taekwoon scoffed. “What?” Jaehwan narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows as if he was thinking hard. “You mean… you were awake on that day?”

 

“I was,” Taekwoon laughed and the younger hits him in the chest. “That’s so embarrassing. Especially when we were still… broken up back then,” he whined – which Taekwoon had to admit was annoyingly cute. “So are we back together now?” Jaehwan grabbed on to Taekwoon’s hand, placing his own in Taekwoon’s, their fingers clinging on to each other. Taekwoon nodded with a reassuring smile on his face, a smile that would not go away for days, months, years, as long as Jaehwan was with him. “I love you. It took me two years to remember that I love you.” Taekwoon whispered, tightening his grip on Jaehwan’s hand.

 

“I love you too. I never forgot.”

 

-

 

It was certainly a pleasant surprise for Cha Hakyeon to walk in the next day to see Finance Manager Jung Taekwoon sleeping on his office floor next to Employee Lee Jaehwan, their limbs tangled. Cha Hakyeon might’ve called Lee Hongbin and Kim Wonshik to look at them. Kim Wonshik might’ve taken a picture. Han Sanghyuk might have taken a glance because he was nosy.

 

When Taekwoon finally wakes up, Jaehwan was already gone and Wonshik was by his side, using his phone. He looked out of the window – the sky was a dark blue, meaning that it was probably still early in the morning. Taekwoon frowned, he swore Jaehwan was there just seconds ago. “Was that all a dream?” Taekwoon asked, panicked. “Hmm?” Wonshik hummed, not looking up from his phone. “Was what a dream?”

 

“Was I… we were not…” Taekwoon stared at the empty space beside him in disbelief. “Never mind.”

 

Wonshik raised an eyebrow, “Were you not sleeping next to Lee Jaehwan?” He held up his phone to Taekwoon with a smug grin on his face, there was a picture of the two of them next to each other with their arms and legs messily sprawled out everywhere. “Delete it,” Taekwoon warned. “Not going to.”

 

“Did anyone else see?” He questioned, frowning. “Oh, no. Only me. And also Hongbin. And also Hakyeon. Oh, and Sanghyuk walked in too.”

 

Taekwoon buried his face in his hands. “I’m going to die.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Wonshik snickered. “You know, you don’t always have to be so strictly private. I’m sure your team would feel way closer to you if they knew more about you. And that’s fine! We’re slowly taking more steps towards that, they already know that you have a boyfriend who’s-”

 

“I don’t want them to know!” Taekwoon insisted hysterically and Wonshik laughed. “Why are you laughing? This is serious! This might even threaten my position-” “Did you forget that you’re working under me? Your position isn’t one bit threatened-” “Still, who would take me seriously now?”

 

“There are several ways to make people listen to you,” Wonshik tried to explain while Taekwoon was resisting the urge to rip all his hair out. “You could just be nice to them-” “Be nice!” Taekwoon repeated in disbelief. “Ahh…” A voice came from the door and they both turned. Han Sanghyuk stood there with a cup in his hand. “Lee Jaehwan is busy,” he held back his laughter. “He did something last night.”

 

“I got you your coffee,” Han Sanghyuk passed the cup to Taekwoon, looking as if he were about to burst out in laughter any second. “Are you laughing at me?” Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at the other. “No, boss. I mean, it’s just funny because you’re sitting on your office floor in your clothes from yesterday and… you look like a wreck, boss.” Han Sanghyuk didn’t hold back his laughter anymore.

 

“Are you calling me a wreck?” Taekwoon frowned. “You heard him,” Wonshik shot the employee a thumbs up and Han Sanghyuk smiled cutely. “Enjoy the coffee,” he then turned to leave. Taekwoon took a huge gulp of the coffee, infuriated. It seemed as if he had been doing that lots recently – which would explain all his tongue burns. He drank the coffee, spitting it out after in horror.

 

“This is worse than the coffee that Cha Hakyeon makes, this is… this…” Taekwoon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn’t find the words. “I can’t even explain this taste. It’s inedible.”

 

Jaehwan peeks his head out from the side of the door. "Hyung, it's time for the meeting!" He was speaking casually again. Taekwoon's heart felt warm and he felt complete again. It was funny how a single sentence could change his entire mood - Taekwoon lifted himself off the floor. "Let's go, Jaehwan."

 

To a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd please don't mind any mistakes. Or let me know if there are any. Thank you for reading


End file.
